What Color is Your Cleansuit?
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot This is the second Feature lenght episode and also takes place the day after the boys "Homeschool Prom" in the 2011 episode Operation P.R.O.M. The episode starts off with Brock Samson and Shore Leave at the crash site of the hijacked limo from the night before to confirm the deaths of both Molotov Cocktease and Monstroso, but when Brock and Shore Leave arive at the scene just outside the Venture Compound there is nothing to be found but Mol's soviet chastity belt and a life-size inflatable replica of Monstroso confirming the succsesfull escape of the two Guild drop-outs. Meanwhile Dean is droped back off at the compound after the incident from the night before by The Outrider, Dean returns to his room to lecture Hank on his abandonment only to realise that hank spent the night at Dermott's who is woken up by Dermotts sister Nikki Fictell. The episode then cuts to Sergeant Hatred's old house in a Town Called Malece, with the promise to start over with Princess Tinyfeet, only to notice that the locks have been changed and the door is answerd by (insert scorpion guy here) who is PT's new Kinky lover, also at this moment in time The Monarch and Dr.Mrs.The Monarch arive back at there house in Malace, as the two are about to enter thier home The Monarch waits at the door waiting for Henchman 21 (Garry) who quit the night before. Gary (now a new member of the S.P.H.I.N.X. team) awakes in the HQ surrounded by mebers of the O.S.I along with Hunter Gathers (the new commander of the O.S.I), whilst Rusty Venture recives a phone call from his Twin Brother Jonas Venture Jr. informing him of the urgent need of the Gargantua 2's Ray Shields that Rusty has suposebly been working on for the past 2 years. Back at S.P.H.I.N.X. headquaters Brock and shore leave return and are Imedietly reinstated by Gathers to O.S.I Leaving SPHINX to Gary (who was rejected by OSI) who becoms the new SPHINX commnder. Back at the compound, Doc convinces Conjectural Technologies (Billy Quizboy and Pete White) to help build the Gargantua 2 Rayshield. with the lack of funds from Venture Industries, Doc asks a wealthy Investor (Augustus St. Cloud) to lend money for his new project, Poject: Paleamon. Meanwhile, Dean is going through a new stage in his life and Dyes his hair jetblack and tourches his LearningBed, his old sweater vest, his Giant Boy Detective books and most tragically of all Mr. Reaches. Doctor Venture then orders a Montage themed clean up of the old Venture Bio Dome whilst Dean moves into the attic and Hank keeps the old room. Then Dean and Hatred are sent out to recrute grad students at the local university for extra credit work on Project: Paleamon, whilst there Dean meets a Student named Talia who he instantly forms a crush with being the new love intrest for Dean. After a few weeks have past and Doc has enough applicants for his new project he rallys them up into 3 diverse groups which are shown by three different color Cleansuits which represent different fields, White Cleansuits represent Development, Orange Cleansutes represent Manufacture and Green Cleansuits represent docs "Special Class" (docs new personal slaves). Rusty imediatly begins manufacturing the ray shileds and within a few days he begins testing them for use but due to the lack of time put into the manufacturing they inevitably fail the second test. doc then realises the amount of radiation used in the ray sheilds and quickly leaves the testing area, meanwhile The Monarch undeniably misses Henchman 21. After a few more weeks working with the ray shields the grad students are starting to slowly mutate due to the radiation levels of the sheilds capassitors which effects most of the students (exept Green Class as they take no part in the development or manufature of the shields) in different ways including Deans new love intrest Talia, also at the same time Augustus st. Cloud inquires a permit to arch with The Guild of Colaminus Intent who wishs to arch Billy Quizboy as he has a Bitter rivalry with him over petty action over Ebay which st cloud will never forget, he manages to bypass the Guilds usual waiting period and the function of picking his Nemisis by bribing the guild with a large amount of money. Meanwhile Billy informs Rusty of the mutations occuring with White and Orange Class (white class suffering from extra limb growth, hair loss and brain mutaion giving them the power of Teleconiesus and super fast thought processing. And orange class suffering from muscle and skin mutations which give them super human strenght and makeing them vurtualy invunrable) also the fact that Hatred now has a pair of Mutated breasts. Shortly after, The Monarch (who still belives Henchman 21 is still working undercover) goes to meet with Gary who tries to convince him that he realy has quit henching under him. After a few more weeks of the mutation epidemic, Hatred witnesses a member of Orange Class devour one of docs Green class and is captured and brought in to the living quaters of Progect Paleamon known as E-DEN where the Mutated grad students have created a civilisation of there own which is ruled by former white class student Martain Doe who plans on using the Gargantua 2 rayshields to take over the world. Talia informs dean of the situation and convinces him to chalenge Martain in order to stop his evil plot, meanwhile with Hatred still in captivity in the Bio Dome , joind by the last surviving member of Green class, Docs head member Tommy who informs Hatred of the legend of a saviour know as the Lee Hon Took who will bring the Paleamons to Peace. During the capture of Hatred the Monarch discovers Doctor Venture is (Acidently) Breeding a race of super humans through the DNA of a Cleansuit he stole from a White Class Paleamon (which he murderd, mistaking it for a Venture Brother), He then tries to convince DMTM to make hime a better race of super humans, meanwhile Doctor Venture and Co. Discover a list of demands called The 94 Theses, pinned to the door of the Bio Dome (E-DEN) which fortells the upcoming plan of world domination, Gary seizes the opertunity and co-ordinats a team consisting of Deromtt and hank (Codename: Boyband) Doctor Venture (Codename: Papa V) and Pete and Billy (Codenames: Bolndie and Shortie) who work on making sure that the Rayshield is deliverd on time (and saving the world). Whilst the new Make-shift SPIHNX team works on their mission, Sargent Hatred is being tourtured by the Paleamon Leader, Martain, but just as this is occuring Dean and Talia show up and Dean challenges Martain for leadership of the Paleamons. Dean chooses the Challenge of the Way of the Indian ( this includes an Indian SunBurn challenge the Indian Feast challenge and the Indian Leg Wrestling challenge). in the meantime The Monarch and DMTM discover a second scientist who was the first to test radiation in a compact enviroment, a one Dr. Palo Salazar, once the worlds foremost authority on genetic mutation after suffering from an acidental blast of super magnetised ions of plasma which crossed him with a beetle, an experament gone wrong who became a super villan named Bug-A-Boo who (at to which point the Monarch is unaware of) was creating an antidote to cure his mutation. as the episode progresses, billy and pete break in to st. Cloud's condo in order to retrive a peice of equiptment that Doc sold him in order to obtain the funds for Project: Paleamon although they fail thier mission of stealth and are caught by saint cloud who offers to give Billy and Pete the Floating Platform Device if Billy can....option 1: Eat $1 worth of pennys (the amount aparently "stolen" by billy in an ebay auction) or option 2: beat St.cloud in a trivia question in which billy defeats St. cloud and wins the Device. Meanwhile Dean wins the Challenge of The Way of The Indian and becomes the saviour Lee Hon Took the new leader and savior of the Paleamons. At this moment in time Doc has been working on an "antidote" to cure the Paleamons (which consists of Ruffees and Anti-biotics) as the Monarch wishes to destroy Ventures race of super humans with his own even stronger race of super humans that Dr.Mrs The Monarch has been working on in secret. As this happens the Paleamons have an Ewok inspired celebration, DMTM's Murderous Mopets (Tim-Tom and Kevin) infiltrate the Venture Biodome in order to start phase 1 of the Monarchs plan by cutting a hole in the biodome big enough to deploy his own super mutant army. The Monarch reaches the biodome and is spotted by Gary who trys to stop him from ruining his own plan not knowing the knock on effect it will have, as this is occuring Rusty Releses his "Antidote" into the ventalation system of the E-DEN, when the Monarch deploys his "army of super mutants" he is suprised as his "Army " is a flock of Electronic Butterflys which contain the antidote that was created by Dr. Palos Salazar which reverses the effect of the Paleamon mutation returning all its former victims back into thier human state, Dr.Mrs.The Monarch then states that "You dont fight Fire with Fire" "You fight it with Water" which in the eyes of The Monarch and Dr.Mrs by "foiling" Doctor Ventures "Plan" of having an army of super Mutants that he has crippled Venture, but ironicaly it was The Monarch (but was realy Dr.Mrs) who saved the day To end the episode JJ venture comes to collect the Rayshield and deems Project Paleamon a succsess (unaware of any of the events that happend) and luckaly (due to rustys version of the antidote which conataind rufees) none of the grad students remeber any of the ordeal that took place also (with the Mixture of the Anti-biotics) leaving Dean, Talia and all of the grad students High as Hell! Pop-Culture References References To Other Episodes Molotov Cocktese's Soviet Chastity belt which is first shown in the episode: The Incredible Mr. Brisby and featured in Assassinanny 911 Dean Venture Says to The Outrider "And I though I told you to go F**k yourself". This is refering the episode Operation: P.R.O.M. where in the closing after-credits scene he says "F**k you!" to the Outrider Hank Venture wakes up in Dermott Fictel's house and Is greated by Nikki Fictel who grabs Hank passionatly this is Refering to the episode Everybody Comes to Hank's in where Nikki and Hank have a sexual encounter. Nikki also says to hank "You smell like gasoline" which also refers to the episode Operation: P.R.O.M. In which Derrmot and Hank help dean impress Triana Orpheus by lighting her name on fire in her backyard The Monarch Shoots a Taxi Driver outside his house this refers to tthe episode Return to Malice where he orders Henchman 21 to kill an innocent taxi driver in the exact same spot (but instead pays him off) Rusty Venture Wakes up next to a Mutated Fly Escourt this refers to the episode Operation: P.R.O.M. Jonas Venture Jr. talks about Gargantua 2 which is briefly mentiond in the episode The Revenge Society Dean Venture is shown burning his old things sybolising his new persona, amoung one of the things he tourches is his favorite stuffed animal and long time friend Mr. Reachy which has been in many different episodes the most recent apperance being the episode Perchance to Dean Rusty Venture, Billy Quizboy, and Pete White are cleaning out the Biodome which is featured in the episode The Buddy System in this scene it also shows the Gorilla that mangles a child also from the episode The Buddy System Dean moves into the attick where the Disfugured Dean from the episode Perchance to Dean, Lived References to Other Episodes